Meeting New People
by 2o3g
Summary: A series of drabbles about meeting the individual members of the Chosen Four and people of the earthbound universe in general. -non romantic chosen four x reader-


You find yourself in a parking lot behind a bar. It's nighttime, you notice a small drizzle around you. You're under a canopy, so you get to stay dry. You allow the brisk night air to wash over you as you go and grab a cigarette.

You hear the tapping of the rain increase in volume. A sign that it's raining harder now. You let out a sigh, perhaps it's time for you to go home? As you contemplate going home, you hear the splashing of footsteps amongst the sound of rain, as you turn your head towards the direction of the noise, you notice someone in the distance. A boy, he couldn't have been older than 15 or 16. He splashes you slightly as he rushes under the canopy.

"Sorry about splashing you." The boy apologized as he ran his fingers through his light blonde hair. "That rain is killer, huh?" He asks you as he wipes off his glasses with a handkerchief. He looked out of place, he was wearing a green school uniform. You don't know any schools with that kind of uniform nearby, so you can only assume that he's from somewhere far away. The boy gives you a modest smile as he puts on his glasses. For some reason, the boy gives you the vibe of someone important.

"So, you here for a smoke break too?" He asks you, eyebrow raised. You nod to him in affirmation as you take a drag from your cigarette. "Hmm." He frowns at you for a moment. "Not much of a talker, are you? You remind me of someone I travel with. You wouldn't happen to be a psychic monk, would you?" You raise an eyebrow at him as he snickers at his own joke. "Yeah, I've been travelling with some strange people." He pulls out a silver case. You notice him pull out a cigarette of his own.

"Hey, you got a lighter? No one will sell me one here." He asks you. You do nothing, only raise your eyebrow to him. "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm underage, you try being the son of a famed inventor and see if you don't take up a few bad habits." You shrug as you toss your lighter to him, you've never really been one to judge. "Thank you." He nods politely. "I'm Jeff Andonuts, by the way." The strange boy extends his hand to you. You pause cautiously before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." He lets out a grin as he exhales a puff of smoke, mixing with the fog of his breath on account of the cold air. At the sight of this, you can't help but frown slightly. "Heh, you don't like my smoking?" He smiles. "Yeah, Paula's been trying to get me to quit ever since she found out. She means well, but smoking and I go far back." He shakes his head.

"Man. I've barely started traveling with these people, and I've already got some funny stories to tell about them." You give the boy a quizzical look. Jeff snickers to himself as he takes a drag of his cigarette. "I'm traveling, if thats what you're wondering." He began. "I'm with a kid who loves baseball, a really pretty girl that loves teddy bears and the colour pink, and a psychic monk, as I mentioned earlier. You know why we got together?" You raise an eyebrow. "To save the world." He says in a skeptical tone, it was as if not even he could believe the words that just came out of his mouth. "It sounds like a really cheesy joke." He says quietly, his voice almost inaudible amongst all the rain.

"Yesterday, my friend broke a man's jaw." He says plainly, as if talking about the weather. "Yeah. Some annoying guy from Twoson. He didn't have a name that we knew of, so Ness just called him the Annoying Reveler." The boy sighed as he recalled the incident. "He came and attacked us, so Ness gave him a swift crack and the guy was out." He shook his head. "You know, breaking a man's jaw is actually quite complicated. You have to hit the right spot, It can be quite difficult in the spur of the moment. If you drill him hard enough though, the poor bastard probably won't be getting up."

"You know what happened when Ness broke the man's jaw? He turned and looked at us and said 'Hey! I think I broke his jaw!' Well, we can see that, you derpy fuck!" You cringe a little. Jeff quickly flashes you an apologetic look. "Ah, sorry." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "It was slip of the tongue. It won't happen again." He says nothing, giving you some time to listen to the loud tapping of the rain hitting the canopy. "It's hard." He says abruptly as he turns back to you. "With this enemy that were fighting, you never know who's going to come after us next. Ness says that our enemy can manipulate anyone and anything to his will. Sometimes, the tension in the air gets so bad I swear it could kill me." He lets out a sigh.

"We all have our own way of coping with it, however. Ness has his baseball and his family, Paula has her prayers, Poo has his meditation. Me? I've learned one thing on this trip, enjoy the little things. That's what I do, I enjoy the simple things." He grins as his eyes glint dangerously for a moment. "Like watching my friend break a man's jaw." He snickers. "Oh dear. I've become a little sadist." He says, his tone of voice betraying his amusement at the thought.

"I've never been one for violence, or so I thought." He takes a moment to ruffle his soaked hair. "This trip is teaching me many new things about myself. It turns out, watching your friend break someone's jaw carries some sort of entertainment value, who would've thought? I think it speaks to me on a more primal level. I don't know anymore." He shrugs to signify his giving up on the matter.

You notice him flick his cigarette butt away, you see it as a sign that he's finished talking. "Well. Ness and the others will suspect something if I'm gone for any longer." He stretches casually. "Nice talking to you, even if I was doing all the talking. Goodbye." He gives you a swift wave as he jogs away. You keep your eyes on him until his form disappears within the heavy rain and fog. With your cigarette finished and no one else to talk to, you shove your hands in your pockets as you make your way home.


End file.
